


SuperCorp - What IF?

by Lucydiamond06



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, sam arias - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, SuperCorp Week, lesbian love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucydiamond06/pseuds/Lucydiamond06
Summary: Nesta história, Kara e Lena descobrem desde o primeiro dia em que se conhecem, como elas possuem uma sinergia profunda e como é bom finalmente poder ter uma amizade assim.......será que é só amizade? ou pode se transformar em algo mais?





	SuperCorp - What IF?

**Author's Note:**

> Resumo  
> Essa história se passa quando a Srta. Grant pede que Kara ou “Kira” (como ela a chama), faça uma matéria com a mais nova CEO da cidade, Lena Luthor.
> 
> Disclaimer - Aviso  
> Nós, da Lesapho, não temos direitos autorais sobre nenhum personagem aqui descritos. Todos eles são de direito da DC Comics, WC channel e agregados. Não ganhamos nenhum tipo de renda com estas histórias. São apenas para fins de diversão.

Capítulo 1 - O Início

Kara estava em seu Loft, acabando de se trocar para ir a CatCo, para mais um dia de trabalho (levando em conta que no meio do dia ela, provavelmente, seria requisitada em alguma parte de National City, pois os bandidos simplesmente não têm o que fazer da vida). Neste momento ela estava em dúvida em qual roupa usar. Ela estava em dúvida entre duas opções:  
1 - Camisa branca com uma estampa minimalista rosa claro, que se repetia por toda ela com uma calça jeans escura e um sapato Cobb Hill - Sheila Oxford, na cor preta, com o cabelo solto de ‘’todos os dias’’ - ou  
2 - Hoje ela sentia que precisava se sentir mais sexy, mas não sabia o porquê. Então ela separou um conjunto que usava bem de vez em quando. Uma blusinha sem manga, gola alta na cor preta, uma saia também preta com detalhes sutis em branco e um scarpin vermelho. Essa roupa deixava seus braços e pernas, ambos super torneados à vista de quem quisesse ver.

Ela ficou olhando ambos os modelos em dúvida. Para acabar de vez com isso, usou sua Super Velocidade e se trocou umas 5 vezes. No final pensou. “Bom, hoje é realmente um dia como outro qualquer, vou para o trabalho, terei uma reunião logo cedo com a Srta. Grant e terminarei de escrever aquela matéria sobre Supergirl ter salvo o gerente de um banco que havia sido mantido como refém. Então vou escolher o modelo 1, simplesmente porque é mais confortável e posso cruzar minhas pernas na cadeira sem mostrar certas áreas, fora que todo mundo já está acostumado.”  
E foi exatamente isso o que ela fez. Se vestiu e foi trabalhar.  
Ao chegar naquele enorme prédio, subiu o elevador e chegou pontualmente às 8:00 am em sua mesa. Ela mal deu bom dia para Winn, que se senta à sua frente, quando ouviu:  
\- “KI-I-I-RA...Reunião agora!” - Cat disse imperativamente, enquanto saia do elevador e caminhava em direção a sua sala.  
Kara prontamente seguiu sua chefe. Grant se sentou majestosamente em sua mesa. Danvers sentou do outro lado da mesa e entregou a ela o seu Latte matinal, com leite de soja, perfeitamente aquecido. E então elas começaram a conversar.  
-”Kira, não sei qual é seu truque, mas a temperatura do meu Latte em toda as manhãs está simplesmente perfeita. Sem meu latte matinal, meu dia simplesmente não começa”.  
Kara dá um sorriso e responde com uma pequena mentira: “Não há truques Srta. Grant, eu apenas compro ele minutos antes de chegar aqui e peço para Adam (o barista) aquecer 5 graus a mais, assim, quando chego aqui a temperatura está correta”. Quando na verdade ela simplesmente usa sua visão a laser segundos antes de entregar a ela.  
Sua chefe a analisa enquanto explica a temperatura do café e então diz:  
-”Bom. Ok. Vamos ao que interessa. Quero que hoje mesmo você entregue a matéria sobre a Supergirl ter salvo aquele gerente do banco. Coloque como ela fez aquilo, já que parecia impossível. Esta matéria tem que estar em minha mesa até as 11:00 am.”  
Kara simplesmente ouve com atenção enquanto balança a cabeça concordando com o prazo que acabou de ser estipulado.  
-”Outra coisa. Sabe a Luthorcorp? Soube há pouco que com a prisão de Lex, sua irmã mais nova assumirá o cargo de CEO da empresa. Eu adoro mulheres fortes em posição de poder, então, quero que consiga uma exclusiva com ela hoje mesmo, não me importa o que você tenha que fazer! Nós temos que ser a primeira revista a publicar sobre sua história, qual rumo ela pretende dar a Luthorcorp e se ela é louca igual ao seu irmão”.  
Kara anota em seu bloco de anotação o que sua chefe acaba de pedir e aguarda que ela diga mais alguma coisa, quando ouve: “Kira, chop-chop! Vá!”  
Kara então vai até sua mesa começa a digitar com uma velocidade incrível em seus dedos e termina sua história as 9:00 am (Tudo bem que ela trapaceou, mas ela tem que ser rápida se quiser uma exclusiva com a Srta. Lena antes do Daily Planet).  
Ela se levanta, pergunta se pode entrar na sala de sua chefe, que está entretida vendo uma notícia em uma das 25 tvs que tem eu seu escritório. Cat simplesmente acena para que ela entre e pergunta a Loira se ela esqueceu alguma coisa, quando Kara simplesmente coloca a matéria em cima da mesa de sua poderosa chefe, com um ar de satisfação pelo trabalho bem feito. Cat fica impressionada, mas não demonstra nenhuma reação.  
Kara retorna ao seu lugar e começa a ligar para LuthorCorp. Na terceira tentativa uma voz doce, porém firme atende o telefone: “L-Corp, como posso ajudar?”  
-”Olá, me chamo Kara Danvers e sou a repórter da CatCo. Gostaria de fazer uma entrevista exclusiva com a Srta. Lena. Veja, eu sei que provavelmente você já recebeu diversas ligações com essa mesma proposta, mas…” - Ela foi interrompida pela outra mulher. “Srta. Danvers, a Srta. Luthor esperava que você ligasse hoje mesmo. Você consegue chegar aqui em 15 minutos?”   
Kara simplesmente concordou, muito surpresa com a facilidade que foi conseguir uma reunião com a mulher, hoje mais requisitada, para uma exclusiva. Minha nossa, ela ganharia alguns pontos com a mulher mais poderosa da mídia. Ela separou seu gravador, seu bloco de notas, sua caneta, colocou tudo em sua bolsa e saiu correndo do prédio ao encontro da CEO.  
Ela usou sua Super Velocidade mais uma vez e chegou no prédio. Anunciou seu nome na recepção e foi prontamente levada para um elevador escondido no final do corredor. Quando as portas se abriram, ele era bem diferente do elevador da CatCo. Era um elevador com vista panorâmica, que permitia que você visse um grande jardim de inverno com toques japoneses e enquanto ele subia até o último andar, era possível ver o restante da cidade, quase como se ela estivesse voando.  
Ela estava distraída com a vista e nem notou quando chegou no último andar daquele enorme arranha-céu. As portas se abriram, ela se virou e caminhou para fora dele e então se deparou mais uma vez com um ambiente completamente diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Um enorme Hall, com chão preto brilhante, paredes claras, um sofá vermelho em um canto e no outro uma mesa branca, um Imac de 22 polegadas. Bem diferente daquela baderna com várias estações de trabalho que via em seu dia-a-dia. Enquanto ela analisava aquele ambiente, uma linda mulher, ruiva de olhos cor de mel, vinha em sua direção com um sorriso amigável em seu rosto. Ela tinha um ar super sofisticado, vestia um vestido tubo preto. Simples e elegante.  
Quando chegou mais perto de Kara elas então começaram a conversar.  
\- “Srta. Danvers?  
-”Olá. Isso mesmo, prazer. E você é?” (Claro que aquela voz era a mesma do telefone. Não tinha como confundir).  
-”Olá, me chamo Jess e sou a secretária da Srta. Luthor. Você falou comigo há 10 minutos. Aliás, me conte qual seu segredo, de conseguir chegar até este prédio, em 10 minutos, vindo da CatCo e ainda estar tão bonita, cheirosa e sem nem um resquício de suor” - Flertou com Kara.  
Kara ficou com sua bochechas super vermelhas. Surpreendentemente, ela não estava acostumada com esse tipo de elogio vindo de uma mulher tão bonita. Ela simplesmente sorriu e pensou: “PQP, eu DEVIA ter escolhido o modelito 2. Se eu soubesse que iria vir em um ambiente tão sofisticado como esse, usava estes 5 minutos extras que me restaram e ia até meu loft me trocar…”

 

-”Srta. Danvers…” - Jess aguardava ao menos alguma reação da Loira, até que ela respondeu: ”Desculpe, estava distraída, pode me chamar de Kara”.  
-”Ok Kara, a Srta. Luthor está pronta para recebê-la”.  
Kara sorriu mais uma vez e seguiu a Ruiva em direção aquela enorme porta preta. A garota abriu a mesma para que ela pudesse entrar.  
Quando entrou, se deparou mais uma vez com uma visão que simplesmente tirou seu fôlego, mas desta vez não foi o ambiente ou a arquitetura interessante. Ela pousou seus olhos naquela que seria uma das mulheres mais poderosas de National City.  
Lena, vestia uma blusinha preta, super elegante de cetim preto, que tinha um decote sutil, uma saia lápis preta e um salto alto Louboutin preto envernizado com as solas vermelhas. Seu cabelo estava preso em um elegante coque, que deixava à mostra suas orelhas. Sua orelha esquerda tinha um piercing estilo Helix e ainda usava um colar mais comprido, que levava os olhos de Kara diretamente para o decote. Mas o ponto que mais chamou a atenção da Super, foram os lindos lábios da CEO, que combinavam com a sola de seu elegante sapato.  
Kara provavelmente ficou olhando muito mais tempo do que deveria, pois Lena a cumprimentou a convidando a se sentar juntamente a ela na mesa do grande escritório e Kara demorou algum tempo para finalmente tomar uma ação.  
Ao se sentar Kara também notou a enorme beleza nos olhos daquela importante figura. Olhos grandes e verdes encontraram com os azuis piscina de Kara. Elas se olharam por mais alguns segundos, até que Lena mais uma vez quebrasse o silêncio.  
-”Srta. Danvers, é um grande prazer finalmente te conhecer. Eu devo admitir que você não é absolutamente nada do que eu esperava” - Disse com seu belo sorriso.  
-”Srta. Luthor, o prazer é todo meu e devo admitir que o sentimento é recíproco”.  
-”Como assim?” - A CEO perguntou com um ar de que não havia entendido.  
-”Bom, estávamos acostumados com a figura de seu irmão e de seus pais na cidade, não tinha idéia de que eles tinham uma filha assim, tão, tão…” - Kara não conseguia encontrar outro adjetivo - “linda e jovem”.  
Lena sorriu de forma tímida. “Bom, eu gosto mais de ficar no laboratório, desenvolvendo novas tecnologias, fazendo pesquisas, então sempre fugi dos papparazzis o máximo que eu pude. Mas enfim, preciso dizer que quando sabia que a midia iria querer me entrevistar, por me tornar a nova CEO, imediatamente pensei em você. Gosto muito de sua forma de escrever, sempre leio sua coluna, Srta. Danvers”.  
-”Por favor, me chame de Kara”.  
-”Ok, Kara!” - Lena Sorri - “Preciso admitir que você não se parece com a figura ‘Danvers’ que eu estava imaginando. Estou acostumada com personalidades como Cat Grant e Lois Lane...Você sabe, elas são mais ‘energéticas’ e contundentes, não são tão amigáveis e delicadas como você. Nem tão bonitas”.  
Kara sente suas bochechas pegarem fogo. Ela não esperava uma Luthor tão diferente, tão bonita, tão encantadora….Ela nem lembrava as perguntas que estava preparada para fazer.  
-”Pode me fazer as perguntas que desejar e vou respondê-las”.  
-”Perfeito Srta. Luthor. Posso ligar meu gravador para iniciarmos?” - Lena acenou para que ela o fizesse.  
-”Srta. Luthor, agora que você é a CEO de uma das empresas mais importantes do mundo, com a sede aqui em National City, o que você pretende mudar em sua gestão?”  
-”Bom, a primeira coisa que vamos fazer, ainda esta semana, é refazer o nome desta empresa. Ela não se chamará LuthorCorp mais, agora ela será a LCorp. Vamos fazer a reinauguração deste prédio na próxima segunda-feira. Outra coisa que vamos mostrar para a população, é que esta nova empresa, ao contrário da antiga, apoia os Aliens que vivem entre nós. Eu não aceito essa ‘caça as bruxas’ que a família Luthor começou”

Kara fez mais algumas perguntas, gravou e anotou tudo que precisava. Desligou o gravador e disse:  
-”Srta. Luthor, muito obrigada por sua atenção e disponibilidade em me receber. Este artigo sairá, provavelmente, amanhã mesmo. A Srta. Grant está mais que ansiosa por esta entrevista”.  
Neste momento, Kara estendeu a mão cumprimentar a CEO e Lena fez o mesmo. No momento em que suas mãos se tocaram, Lena sentiu como se um raio a tivesse tocado. Ela sentia como se já conhecesse aquela Loira de algum lugar e foi ai que ela disse: - “São exatamente 11:50 am, antes de voltar a CatCo, gostaria de se juntar a mim em um almoço? Tem um restaurante ótimo aqui perto. Eu pago!”  
Kara, ainda sentindo a mão macia de Lena, disse: -”Srta. Luthor, eu adoraria”   
-”Por favor, me chame de Lena”.

Continua no próximo capítulo...


End file.
